Getting Ahead of Ourselves
Hellbender - War Room [ The Hellbender ] The War Room of the Hellbender has seen better days. A huge table is laid out in the centre of this spacious room, covered in maps of planets and star systems. Most of the maps have holes ripped in them from sharp implements being stabbed into various strategic locations. There is an old grotty couch in the corner with a pile of ancient 'Readers Digest' magazines. A Mecha-Noodle dispenser is situated in the corner, and there is a target hanging on the far wall. The wall around it is dotted in plasma burns, but the target itself is pristine. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ External ship broadcasts for this room are ON Type +shiphelp for help ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Contents: Misfire Scorponok Obvious exits: North leads to Hellbender - Command Deck. East leads to Hellbender - Medical Bay. South leads to Hellbender - Hangar Bay. Skullcruncher has connected. Triggerhappy has arrived. Scorponok says, "Apeface! Snapdragon! Your time has come! Rendevous with the Hellbender over the Damascus Anomaly!" Apeface says, "Huh?" History has had its monsters. Perhaps some were more evil. Perhaps some were more bloodythirsty. Perhaps some were more cruel. But at this point in time none are more monsterous than Scorponok. The large Decepticon war machine looms over his table in the war room, slamming his fist against a star chart. "MISFIRE!" he bellows. "I require amusement. Bring me... your CERTIFICATE" Snapdragon says, "As soon as this shoddy space train gets us there. Make him fly faster, Apeface!" Misfire absolutely /loves/ showing people his certificate. He worked for millions of years for it, you know. "Sure thing, sir! Just take a look....at this!" The hot pink Targetmaster whips out a suitcase, unlocks the latches, slooowly opens it, and reveals a laminated, framed diploma. Skullcruncher produces a slow, resentful grating sound as he grinds his jaws in the corner of the room. "I've always heard that education is supposed to be its OWN reward." Triggerhappy is sitting in the corner, drooling. How he was capable of drooling oil when he lacked a mouth was a mystery to all and sunder, but there it was - the looney gunman was dripping oil, dribbling it down the side of his body. He looks up at Misfire's certificate for a moment, raucous laughter echoing in his head for no reason he could tell - so he repeated it, a little giggle and a wiping away of the oil. "Heehee." That was odd, he thinks. Why did he laugh at Misfire's certificate? Heehee. Certificate. It was funny already. "Heehee," he repeats, wiping away a bit more of the dribble and fingering his gun. Ahhh, his gun. It always made him feel better in these times of need, he reflected - when he wasn't sure what was going on, he could always just grab his gun and feel...right. Centered. He really, really wanted to shoot something. But Scorponok would hit him, so he'd have to avoid that. Hee. "Heehee." Mindwipe, master of mysteries, stomps into the war room, clearly sulking, daring anyone to catch his gaze. He protests loudly, to anyone who will hear, "The television reception is on the fritz again! I swear, if this is another ion storm, I will find a way to punish the stars themselves for making me miss my shows." Mindwipe is very particular about his shows, and he only has a little black and white box stolen off a black market on some scumball world. Colour hasn't reached this part of space yet, and forget Tivo and plasma screens. "The only outcome of education is that it rots the mind and saps the will!" Scorponok snarls, before letting off a horrible, bellowing laugh in the direction of Misfire. "When this is over Misfire, you will not NEED your certificate. When this is over, you will BURN it in front of me." He turns to survey his forces. "Decepticons. For vorns we have lurked at the edge of the galaxy, spreading the gospel of terror. But no more. Now we return and we will wipe out the accursed Fortress Maximus and his sickening Autobot comrades. For we have found Maximus, and we will tear the very head from his shoulders!" Combat: Scorponok strikes Misfire with his The Mind-Killer attack! "W-w-....WHAAAAT??" Misfire just stands there, optics wide and mouth agape. He clutches his diploma against his chest and sniffles to himself. Snapdragon has arrived. Astrotrain has arrived. Apeface has arrived. Triggerhappy giggles a little at Misfire's misfortune, flexing his fingers around his gun and pressing it to his chest. Yes, yes...so much -better- now. So -very- much better..." Skullcruncher snickers dully at Misfire's dismay. "Yeah! Gonna put the clamps on 'im, boss?" Triggerhappy giggles a little at Misfire's misfortune, flexing his fingers around his gun and pressing it to his chest. Yes, yes...so much -better- now. So -very- much better... "Heehee," he mutters, fingering the trigger with that disturbing tendancy he had, which usually meant something was about to get ventillated in whole new fashions. "Clamp! Clamp!" He agrees with Skullcruncher, another manic laugh welling up inside him, suppressed by...well, not force of will, exactly, but his general...um...well, he knew that Scorponok was supposed to be the one who laughed maniacally, so he'd have to stop doing that a little. Maybe. Probably. It was okay! He was okay. He was lucid right now, he was pretty sure of it. "Kill Maximus!" Hrm. Where did that come from? The Decepticon triplechanging transport makes his landing in the Hellbender not long afterwards, complaining the whole while about his two passengers. He more than eagerly gets them both out of his cargo bay by barely giving them time to disembark before transforming and rising up to his full height, muttering something about needing an internal shower mechanism in short order. Since he was supposed to be a provider of the ride during a two-way journey here, it was simply a matter of following after the two Horrorcons in short order, albeit from a distance, and glaring daggers at Snapdragon's face. At any other time he might be tempted to provoke the Horrorcon, or mock him openly. Right now though, he just seethes quietly. Oh yes, Snapdragon's Uppance shall Come. Heavy footfals echo down the corridor, after the arrival of Astrotrain and his dirty passengers. The big, burly, and crusty form of Snapdragon stomps into the aptly named War Room, and his deep pink visor surveys the many Decepticons gathered. Some seem a little light in the brains department. His gaze falls on Scorponok, mightiest of the mighty, and lingers. "Snapdragon here, as ordered, Scorponok. This had better be good, I'm missing my oil bath for this." Mindwipe rolls his optics in disdain as Scorponok puts the fear into Misfire. So inelegant, that. Mere brute force. He looks at the newcomers, seemingly bored. Probably more simple-minded fools - but they all are, aren't they? He notes mildly, "I think I am having a vision. Ah, yes! I am seeing Lord Scorponok showing you why making demands of him is rather foolish, hmm? But I wouldn't need to be a mystic to see that." "Huh?" Apeface replies to Snapdragon, stopping in his pacing. "What? No, see this one time he apparently... aw forget it!" Apeface shakes one of his ape fists at Snapdragon in annoyance, turning away as his fellow triplechanger /fails/ to get the joke. The soon to be Headmaster growls and starts pacing once more, just to show his displeasure. He's relatively silent until Astrotrain meets up with and lands within the Hellbender. "Now," Apeface says with a chortle, "You're gonna see some /real/ Decepticon leadership in action, Astrotrain." Bouncing around a bit on his arms, it's clear that Apeface is excited. He disembarks and follows Snapdragon into the War Room. Wait, forget that. Apeface shoves Snapdragon so that they're now walking /together/. No reason Snapdragon should get all the glory. "Apeface reporting!!" he shouts as a big wide ape grin appears on Apeface's... uh... ape...face. "Who needs smashing? Who needs smashing?!?!" He jabs a fist (Apeface cannot point in ape mode) at a random Decepticon - Triggerhappy in this case - "Want me to smash him, boss? I'll do it..." Apeface starts advancing on Triggerhappy, cracking his ape knuckles. Skullcruncher stage-whispers to Snapdragon as he goes out to find where he left the end of his tail so he can transform (it detaches; he uses it like a serrated club). "Careful, bucko. He'll put the clamps on you." Triggerhappy looks up at Apeface. DANGER! DANGER! SHOOT! SHOOOOOOOOOT! So that's exactly what he does. With a hilarious cackle erupting from his lips, the Decepticon nutbag grabs both guns and just starts -shooting-, every which way possible (except at Scorponok - he was smart enough not to shoot at Scorponok! "Bang bang bang bang bang!" he shrieks, "Heeheeheeheeheeheeheee!" It was unfortunate his aim wasn't better, but there it was - the reason he was called Triggerhappy. Maybe Apeface would learn not to point at him next time! "ATTACK POSITIONS!" Misfire yells in response to Triggerhappy's outburst. He begins to fire his gun all over the place, missing everyone and everything except for that couch in the corner. Astrotrain's optics widen like a pair of dinner plates as he leaps back at the random shooting from Triggerhappy's direction. "Real leadership in action eh!?" He snaps towards Snapdragon, his voice somehow dripping more than a bit of sarcasm. "ENOUGH!" Scorponok's fist slams into a wall near Triggerhappy's head, shattering some of the already broken armour plating that holds the room together. "Snivelling wretch, you will prepare for battle, or you will prepare for oblivion. And that can so easily be arranged." As the Horrorcons enter the room, his already snarling face twitches with disdain as the onboard sensors register an Astrotrain. "Remind me to /maim/ you later for daring to bring a 'friend', Snapdragon. Prepare for war mode, we fight or we die there is no in between!" He slams his mighty claw upon the table again, and the lights in the room dim to red and the ship engines start to rumble. Mindwipe stares over at Triggerhappy, clearly displeased by the wild jet, and he says in a simple, commanding tone, as one might to a dog, "Heel." Triggerhappy stops shooting the -instant- Scorponok hits the wall. He was always brought back from the brink by Scorponok, no matter what was going on. His guns stop blazing, he slides one into his holster, and the other one he clutches to his chest, rocking back and forth as oil starts pouring back down his nonexistant jaw. "Argh he's crazy in the head!!" Apeface shouts as Triggerhappy demonstrates the reason behind his name. The monkey mech dodges out of the way, covering his face (his ape face, if you will) with his massive arms protectively. "I'm going teach you to shoot at me you little punk! GRUNK!!!" He gets ready to leap across to tackle Triggerhappy, but Scorponok roars, slamming his fist against the wall. Apeface stays perfectly still in mid-leap. New application of his flight systems, perhaps? Astrotrain actually perks up, apparently NOT catching onto the fact that Scorponok isn't too happy to see him here right now. Afterall, for all he knows everyone here's just a big happy Decepticon at heart, right? At least Snapdragon didn't bring a -bright- friend. "Fight?" He says suddenly, producing his rifle and resting it on one shoulder, "You uh...you need another gun?" "I haven't got a light-drive, Scorponok. Astrotrain was the most avialable mode of transportation." Snapdragon replies, after picking a few stray bullets out of his thick, crusty armour. "Once he's of no use, I'll bite off his engines and toss him out the airlock." He makes a show of cracking his filthy knuckles. "Always ready for a brawl, Scorponok. Just say when." Ape looks down, as if noticing that he's still hanging in the air. He also remembers that he can't fly as an ape. Wile E. Coyote's First Law of Gravity takes over and he smashes straight down into the floor boards, hitting his ape face against the deck. "Ow!" he winces, clamouring back up to his ape feet as if nothing happened. "Astrotrain here's actually pretty good in a fight, boss. We could use 'em." He tells Scorponok. Apeface then elbows Astrotrain none-too-subtly. "You owe me. I'm lettin' you hang with the cool kids now." The monitors around the War Room flicker to life as they show the outside, the swirls of the Damascus Anomaly spluttering ion particles into the air. On one of the scanners, the long, blocky shape of an Autobot cruiser emerges from hyperspace with a flash of light and a rapid deceleration. Approaching the periphery of the wormhole tenuously, the Autobot starship begins to slowly navigate its way around the swirling disc of light and interstellar debris. After a few moments, a port on the side of the ship spirals open and a torpedo-like probe is fired away, straight for the heart of the anomaly. "Steelhaven!" Announces Scorponok, keeping his optical band fixed firmly on Triggerhappy. "Maximus has eschewed the instincts of a soldier to investigate a spacial anomaly that will block most of his telemetry software. We have entered silent running and will soon be attacking. Medic Krunix will take the controls, and YOU men..." He pauses, a wry smile on his lips. "YOU men, if you cannot space walk, it would be a good time to start learning..." From Outside: Like a bird of prey stalking its target, the Hellbender moves to silent running, the mottled grey and brown armour making it look more like a misshapen asteroid as it uses momentum and the interference brought about from the anomaly to get closer to the Steelhaven.... Triggerhappy giggles again. He wasn't sure if he could space-walk - hell, he wasn't sure what space-walk meant - but he could always turn into a jet, jump out the window, and -shoot shoot shoo- No, no. Not yet. Not yet. Don't shoot yet. Scorponok doesn't like it when you shoot everything up, Trigger. You can shoot at the Autobots all you want! Shoot shoot shoo- Be calm. Be patient. Be callllllll GOD SHOOT SOMETHING SHOOT SHOOT SHOOT! His fingers twitch against his gun. "Kill them?" He begs Scorponok, "Shoot? Kill the autobots? Kill themall?" "Just you try it you overgrown sorry imitation of a triplecha..." Astrotrain starts in Snapdragon's direction, but is cut off by Apeface's intervention. "Pfft, I been hangin out with the cool kids since day one. Me. And maybe Blitzwing when he's not bein a tool." He trails off and looks at the screen as Scorponok announces the arrival of the Steelhaven, prompting Astrotrain to rub at his head briefly in confusion, "...I don't much get what's goin on here, but, there's Autobots and we get to shoot em, right? Sounds good to me." Snapdragon lets out a deep, rumbling chuckle, his optics flicking in Astrotrain's direction. As much fun as it would be to mop the floor with Astrotrain purple self, right now there are more important matters at hand... The mention of 'Steelhaven' stirs up old memories, from long before his eons-long incarceration. This is a battle he's been itching to have for a long, long time... Enough to motivate this filthy triplechanger into action? Only time will tell. Mindwipe does so hate actually getting his hands dirty, but Scorponok's special helmet prevents Mindwipe from using any hypnotic commands on him, so he supposes that he should dare the ether, the void, singing with radio waves and the Plank constant and little else. Sighing, long-suffering, the mystic prepares himself for a battle of brawn, rather than a battle of wits, as he so prefers. "Oh no, triplechanger!" Scorponok chuckles to Astrotrain, and it is a low, terrible laugh. "Oh no. We will do far more than that. We will /murder/ them." At that, he presses a button that illuminates a trophy cabinet, lined with the decapitated heads of various Autobots. In pride of place are the heads of Sentinel and Sarikus Prime. With empty spikes next to them labelled "Fortress Maximus" and "Rodimus Prime." From Outside: Autobot Heavy Cruiser continues to slowly orbit the wormhole, no doubt awaiting the arrival of information from its probe. Another Autobot shuttle has recently entered its docking bay, as well -- perhaps the Autobots are slightly distracted, not devoting all of their attentions to spotting stealthy Decepticon war cruisers? Scorponok then flicks a claw in the direction of Misfire. "Misfire. To your station - pod X-56. It will allow you the most accurate targetting you have ever had in your miserable and short existance." "I'm getting better..." Misfire mumbles before hoofing it to his BATTLE STATION. Wait, did he say short existance? Ape snorts at Astrotrain. "Don't frak this chance up, Astrotrain. You only get one shot at being cool." Apeface doesn't bother explaining to Astrotrain what exactly is going on. Is that because it's need to know information? Or because even Apeface only has the basic concept of it down? You, the viewer, decide! Scorponok gives out the basic idea, and Apeface scratches his head with one of his ape paws. "Is that..." Astrotrain blinks as he looks at the helmets of past Primes on the spike, with reserved spots for those to come. "Woah!" And with that, he turns towards Scorponok, and extends a hand in his direction....with a thumbs-up for good measure! "Hey! You're alright! I like your style!" Yes, that's right, Astrotrain is playing the field at the moment. If the events to come weren't to shape his opinions strongly, no doubt, his marriage of loyalty to Galvatron could have been in grave challenge! "Just tell me when and where!" From Outside: K-THUNK! The Hellbender lurches out of the shadows of space, towards the Steelhaven like a beast hungry for its prey. Acid jets start to blast from its underside and each of the four 'legs' of the ship blast out as grappling hooks to reel the Autobot cruiser in, the guns of the warship opening fire taking no heed from damage from recoil. This is war. And then a small hatch on the side of the Hellbender opens up.... The entire ship shakes as the Hellbender blasts out of its sluggish pursuit, and instantly Scorponok's fist smashes a button next to Misfire's 'pod', and a hatch shuts with a bang, and then a thud as the cannon Misfire walked into fires on the Steelhaven. "Decepticons!" he screams to the heavens. "To the airlock. Last to kill an Autobot will join them in OBLIVION!" Misfire has left. Triggerhappy has left. break Demascus Anomaly Your sensors make you instantly aware of the strange curve of space here, where it dramatically spirals into some kind of unstable wormhole. The gravity here is obvious, and requires an obvious effort to defy. Space debris and small asteroids flow into it and disappear in flashes of light. Even the light curves and shoots into the spiraling maw Contents: Jet Filthy Spacejet Decepticon Heavy Warship Hellbender Autobot Heavy Cruiser Obvious exits: Above Plane leads to Lithone System. Spinward leads to Deep Space - Subplanar. Scorponok arrives from Decepticon Heavy Warship . Scorponok has arrived. Scorponok unfurls into his gigantic battlestation mode. Astrotrain arrives from Decepticon Heavy Warship . Astrotrain has arrived. Parts spin, components shift and Astrotrain's body grows in size until he is an enormous space shuttle. Combat: Autobot Heavy Cruiser misses Decepticon Heavy Warship Hellbender with its Point-Defense Lasers attack! Jet roars out of the Hellbender, engines revving at maximum speed as he tears into space. He was ready to shoot the crap out of something, yeah he was! Fire! Fire! Kill it aaaaaall! The Decepticon jet rolls like a very, very deadly puppy. Apeface arrives from Decepticon Heavy Warship . Apeface has arrived. Apeface transforms into jet mode. Filthy Spacejet thunders out of the Hellbender, bits of grease and flakes of shedding armor falling away into the vacuum of space. The long jet with the huge thrusters barrles towards the Steelhaven recklessly, blasting off bright purple bolts of energy from his Gyro-guns. As the two large battleships exchange fire, from the Hellbender's airlock comes another form, as Scorponok shifts into his space-faring battlestation mode, engines strafing over the Steelhaven as he heads towards the hole in the front that he made using Misfire. "Come out come out Maximus!" the battlestation roars. "We all must die sometime!" Combat: Filthy Spacejet misses Autobot Heavy Cruiser with his Gyro-Guns (Laser) attack! Decepticon Shuttle rockets out of the airlock with the other Decepticons! Who cares if most of them are ones he's never met, or doesn't remember meeting!? They're gonna shoot up some Autobots! "Yeah! Come on out uh....you Bots! We're gonna blast ya!" His undercarriage lasers unleash a few blasts towards the Steelhaven, as his shuttle form slowly rolls back perpendicular to Scorponok's battlestation mode, "Uh, sorry I don't know the names of who we're supposed to be shootin yet." Cybertronian Jet bursts out of the Hellbender just after Snapdragon. He does a happy monkey barrel roll as he charges straight towards the Steelhaven, firing all his guns at the Autobot ship. Oh that's right. Apeface doesn't *have* any guns in jet mode. Nevertheless, he is flying towards the Autobots in a very threatening manner. Perhaps he is planning on ramming it? Either way, he uses his monkey-fu to evade the massive broadsides being exchanged between the two space titans. <> He transmits. <> Scorponok says, "Scramble channels. Mindwipe, lead a squad to the airlock, I will deal with Maximus. Let us see what your friend can do, Snapdragon" Mindwipe says, "As you command, Lord Scorponok." Triggerhappy says, "Bang bang! Heeheeheehee!" Mindwipe says, "Other direction, Triggerhappy." Astrotrain crackles as his radio syncs in with local frequencies, "This Triggerhappy guy's on a thinner wire than Frenzy with grenade stash." Snapdragon has left. Snapdragon boards Autobot Heavy Cruiser . Triggerhappy has left. Triggerhappy boards Autobot Heavy Cruiser . Scorponok has left. Scorponok boards Autobot Heavy Cruiser . Astrotrain has left. Astrotrain boards Autobot Heavy Cruiser . Autobot Heavy Cruiser ''' Before you hangs the Autobot Heavy Cruiser known as the Steelhaven. Shaped more like an ornate spire than a ship, this lance-shaped starship blasts through space with the help of the huge booster engine affixed to the back. Due to the design it is more suited to space flight, though it can handle atmospheric landings due to small tripod legs that can unfurl out. Only moderately armed, its main advantage is the extreme speeds it can reach, getting to scenes of trouble quickly to deal with what may lie ahead. Mindwipe boards Autobot Heavy Cruiser . '''Steelhaven - Hangar Bay [ The Steelhaven ] The hangar bay of the Steelhaven is moderately sized, having room enough for several Autobot shuttles. A huge pair of airlock doors are inset against the wall, enabling either shuttle launchers or for Autobots to leap out into space. From the walls comes the loud humming of the powerful starship drive. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ External ship broadcasts for this room are ON Type +shiphelp for help This is a ship entrance/exit room. Use the AIRLOCK command to leave the ship for it's current location: Demascus Anomaly ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Contents: Fortress Triggerhappy Autobot Shuttle Obvious exits: North leads to Steelhaven - Laboratory. From Outside: Mindwipe has left. Scorponok Twin armored towers loom over this battle station that is the third mode of Scorponok. Made less for offensive fighting, more for securing a position, this mode bristles with emplacements and battlements. Three huge launching ramps lead off from the centre, and a sonic cannon takes centre place. In various protected locations lie many elevators, claw-arms and laser assemblies to repair and resupply troops. Sureshot has arrived. Sureshot A standard-sized Autbot in the unsubtle color scheme of red, yellow, and orange stands proud, casual stance and faint sneer bespeaking a supreme confidence that permiates his whole being. The torso is bright yellow and contains the driver's cab of what looks to be a race car of some sort. His legs and shoulders are both bright red, upper arms and feet orange, and forearms a yellow to match his torso. The wheels on his legs and back further suggest his wheeled alternate mode. Like many Autobots, he sports a light silver face with a darker metal 'helm', but his optics are not visible, shielded as they are by a single highly reflective band that's vaugely sunglass-shaped. He seems completely at-ease at all times, as though completely and utterly certain that there's nothing the universe can throw at him that he couldn't defeat with a shot before it became a danger. Hardhead has arrived. Hardhead He's mean. He's green. He's a soldiering machine. Hardhead exemplifies the best the Autobots have to offer in preparedness for war. He is thick of armor, stern of mettle, and armed to the teeth with a pair of shatterblasters ready to be drawn. His bulky purple arms and legs show his tank mode treads, and his hands are strong and steady at all times. A red Autobot emblem adorns each of his shoulders with unspoken pride as if they were shields. Over his right shoulder is mounted his tank mode 120mm laser-guided gun, not as potent in this mode with less stability to fire his heavy artillery, but it still functions. His head is blocky and not meant for aesthetics. His optics are covered by blue sunglasses like visor and his audials are reinforced with protective plating. His mouth is set in a firm line of natural grimness. It is a rare occassion it shifts into a smile. Chromedome has arrived. With a grinding of gears, Scorponok rises into his huge and bulky robot mode. There is a smashing and a battering at the airlock doors of the Steelhaven, and they are literally torn open by the gigantic claws of a huge robotic scorpion death machine. And it has only one thing on its mind. "MAXIMUS!" it roars again. "I HAVE COME FOR YOU!" Giant_Bat, babysitting Triggerhappy as some weird form of karmic punishment for past transgression, is not terribly pleased to be here, but he is. The bat lumbers awkwardly on all fours, finding flight a losing proposition . Perhaps he will transform soon, but the first, the enemy - they must be found and their wills broken. Chromedome tears into the Hangar Bay behind Hardhead and Sureshot, sizing up the situation, he hefts his stock-issue laser rifle -- which is in no way currently affiliated with any organic-based lifeforms -- and gestures dramatically, "Decepticons!!" Scorponok folds into the form of a thickly armored giant scorpion, bristling with guns. Triggerhappy lands, transforming into his robot mode as his guns fall into his hands. Already he was starting to shoot up the place. It was like a wild dog had been let loose from its chain, to use Mindwipe's very appropriate term - his fingers twitch against the guns, and he screams "BANG!" over and over again like a child playing cowboys and indians. Very, very deadly cowboys and indians. The Decepticon isn't really -aiming- at anything. Just firing. Which was kinda weird, because there was a lot to be aimed at, but oh well. Combat: Triggerhappy misses Chromedome with its BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG! attack! Apeface enters the ship from Demascus Anomaly. Apeface has arrived. From Outside: Apeface has left. Apeface has left. The trio of Autobots storm into the hanger bay from the fore section of the ensnared Steelhaven. This is their home. Their territory. And it's been a long time waiting for at least two of them, itching for a fight. Hardhead with three gun barrels preceeding him barks, "HOLD THE LINE, BOTS! THESE RUSTSPOTS AIN'T TAKING A SINGLE FOOT OF OUR SHIP!" The tank-bot sneers at Scorponok. Less barkingly, "And you should have kept your tail between your multitude of legs, Scorponok. You picked the wrong day to interfere with our plans." "Yeah, thanks, Chromedome, don't know what we'd do without you," mutters Sureshot in a bored, monotone sort of voice as he rushes in. With a quick leap, he jumps to the left, moving out of the way of any other Autobots trying to get through, firing on Mindwipe with barely a glance at him. Combat: Sureshot strikes Giant Bat with its Laser-Light Cannon attack! -3 Combat: You took 7 damage. Hardhead crouches slightly and levels his shoulder mounted 120mm laser guided gun. No heavy ammo connected to it, he still opens fire with what he's got. Combat: Hardhead strikes Giant_Scorpion with his Laser Cannon Pulse ~High Yield~ (Laser) attack! Scorponok's scorpion mode lumbers through the hangar bay, tail smashing at the various equipment and shuttles parked there, the eyeless face of the scorpion leering in the direction of Hardhead. "YOU! You are nothing to me. You are LESS than nothing. Where is Maximus, I will break his men and then I will break HIM!" A claw lashes out, in an attempt to grab at Hardhead's legs. "A dark night of CHAOS and UNCREATION comes, and SCORPONOK is its name!" Combat: Giant_Scorpion strikes Hardhead with his Pincer Movement attack! -4 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Hardhead's Agility. (Crippled) Chromedome apparently misses Sureshot's remark directed at him. Instead Chromedome is busy sizing up the situation. In the scant seconds that pass during Sureshot's speech, the entire room has been decoded into a streaming matrix-like series of numbers, angles, velocities, and radiation-levels. These in turn are built on, layered with a mesh of seemingly insignificant analytical data: postures, optic directions, defensive stances. His miniature meditation is cut short however, as he is forced to quickly dive to the floor to avoid Triggerhappy's blast, "Oomph!" he grunts as he skids behind a dislodged bulkhead, "I typically have more time to plan than this"! he returns fire. Combat: Chromedome sets its defense level to Neutral. Combat: Chromedome misses Triggerhappy with its Dual Lasers attack! -1 Scorponok says, "Where is Maximus, BRING HIM TO ME" Astrotrain says, "Uh, what's he look like?" Snapdragon says, "The BIG ONE" Astrotrain says, "Yep, he's up here alright." Mindwipe says, "Reeking of cowardice and indecision." Scorponok says, "Tell him I am swiftly running out of his MEN to BREAK" Triggerhappy leaps forward into the middle of the fray. If anything could be said for the Decepticon, it was that he had little regard for his personal safety - indeed, the stream of oil pouring from his nonexistant mouth and the gleam of his little yellow optics in the dull light flickers as the Decepticon gunsman's blaze continues. He charges forward, shooting all over the place, still not aiming for anything in particular as he charges right for Sureshot. He wasn't sure why -Sureshot-, particularly, but...eh! It was something to kill! "BANG BANG BANG!" He screams, happy as a clam. Combat: Triggerhappy sets its defense level to Fearless. Combat: Triggerhappy misses Sureshot with its Laser attack! Giant Bat notes dryly, "I would seem to have more than a foot on your precious ship already." Then, Sureshot nails a shot, piercing a hole through on of the bat's wings, and he hisses, magenta optics flashing malevolently. His optics flash brighter, and perhaps some nearby monitors go gaussy, some speakers crackle with phantom noise... radio waves are Mindwipe's special friends, you see. Combat: Giant Bat misses Chromedome with its Do Not Adjust Your Set Area attack! Combat: Giant Bat strikes Hardhead with its Do Not Adjust Your Set Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Hardhead's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Giant Bat misses Sureshot with its Do Not Adjust Your Set Area attack! Astrotrain says, "You guys gonna pass the message to Maxi-face or me?" He pauses as the sound of laserfire can be heard VERY close, "Gyah! You can do it!"" Sureshot twists out of the way of the moronic Triggerhappy, and while the peculiar radiowaves sent out by the bat cause a wince, the gunman shakes it off easily enough. Still, it's time to focus on the biggest threat. "I may have the best aim on this vessel, but I still don't aim to see myself broken anytime soon," he answers coolly, attempting to bounce a blast off what's left of the hanger's rear wall in order to hit Scorponok from behind. Hardhead no sooner snaps off his shot hitting the massive nemesis of their leader, than said nemesis crunches his grip upon Hardheads legs and brings him down. He wrenches free with all his might and Autobot slipperyness. "And you're so... urg... full of yourself you could survive one of those... eck... blackhole things! But you won't survive m..." Mindwipe's signals are like waves of fog drifting through his mind. "Eat... Eat..." He shakes the fog out as much as he can. "Bolt this..." He transforms into Tank mode and levels his gun targetting both Mindwipe and Scorponok as a Sonic Shell loads. ~*~ Hardhead begins to transform, making a series of heavy metallic clanking and strong gear ratcheting noises as collapses, folds, and rotates various portions of his robotic body to become a Cybertronian Tank. ~*~ Apeface says, "I'm gonna rip that lil' Autobot's face off!" Combat: Sureshot strikes Giant_Scorpion with its Laser-Light Cannon attack! Combat: Cybertronian Tank misses Giant_Scorpion with his Sonic Shells Area attack! Combat: Cybertronian Tank misses Giant Bat with his Sonic Shells Area attack! Chromedome manages to shake off Mindwipe's attack, but has little time to re-assess the battle situation, "Well, I guess there is a time for planning.." he flips up from where he had dived behind a loose bulkhead and lands on his feet, gun drawn, "And a time for ACTION!" he hefts the bulkhead and TOSSES it at Scorponok. Combat: Chromedome strikes Giant_Scorpion with his Bulk Processing (Kick) attack! THWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM! One of Scorponok's claws rises to bat the bulkhead out of the way, small lugnuts scattering over the floor as the metal shatters. "If your leader will not face me himself, then I will make him pay for each ASTROSECOND he COWERS!" the great beast roars, picking on Chromedome now as his huge tail rises above his back. "Now, feel the STING of SCORPONOK!" he bellows, as the energy-tail fires at the Autobot programmer. Combat: Giant_Scorpion strikes Chromedome with his The STING of SCORPONOK attack! -5 Giant Bat ducks down, flattening himself against the floor, allowing the shells to pass over him. Then, having had enough of this undignified crawling, he transforms to his robot mode. Tossing his head in annoying, he tries to catch the gaze of Sureshot, the one who dared to strike him today, and he tries to catch Sureshot's gaze, intoning, "I am Mindwipe, and you will obey me. Freeze." The giant bat turns into the Decepticon Mindwipe. Who would have thought that a giant robot bat was really a Transformer? Combat: Mindwipe sets its defense level to Fearless. Combat: Mindwipe strikes Sureshot with its Viper Pistol attack! Combat: Sureshot has been temporarily incapacitated. Triggerhappy is slowly starting to calm down. That is, internally and drool-wise. But the second Sureshot is incapacitated, his guns go a-blazein' even harder than before, sweeping across the Autobots. He was feeling so -lucid-, so -good-, in the heat of combat. He seemed so very -right-, so very -happy-. "For the Decepticons!" He shrieks, uncharacteristically sane as his weapons blast outwards at the now-stunned Sureshot, "Let's ventilate 'em!" Combat: Triggerhappy's Compressed-Air Cannon attack on Sureshot goes wild! Combat: Triggerhappy misses Mindwipe with its Compressed-Air Cannon attack! BOTS Astrotrain says, "HOLY moly that Maxi-face packs some firepower!" Triggerhappy says, "You're playing with the big-cons now!" Triggerhappy says, "ALL HAIL SCORPONOK!" Astrotrain says, "Shouldnt you be shooting randomly at something?" Apeface says, "Boss, Fruitloop Maxipad says he got your message." Triggerhappy is. Mindwipe, apparently. Cybertronian Tank grunts. In space, no-one can see you suck... Oh wait. Yes they can. "You're trash, Scorponok. You and your whole crew. When Fortress Maximus and the others are done cleaning up the mess up front, we'll try to leave him a little something to kick back out into space. Maybe." He rolls forward and retargets the grand leader of their Decepticon hunters. Sureshot doesn't always have to look at his target to hit it. This isn't the same as saying he's not looking anywhere at all, however, and it only takes a moment's glance for Mindwipe to grab ahold of his will. "I... nuh..." he struggles, but he only has limited resistance to offer, being less dedicated to the cause than the others. "I obey," he finishes tonelessly, standing perfectly still for the moment. Triggerhappy still manages to miss him. Mindwipe hisses a curse in Dark Cybertronian. Combat: Cybertronian Tank misses Giant_Scorpion with his Laser Cannon Pulse ~Low Yield~ (Disruptor) attack! Chromedome has only a half-second to ponder his next strategy when Scorponok's attack shocks him back to the Charles Babbage era, "ARRRGGGGG!!" the programmer screams as his internal skeleton is briefly displayed in brutal fashion. Chromedome falls to the floor, sizzling, and slooooowly... struggles to bring up his weapon. It wavers once, twice... "Steady... steeeeeeaaddy.. gotta *cough* make this one count!" Combat: Chromedome sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Chromedome takes extra time to aim his next attack on Giant_Scorpion. With a grinding of gears, Scorponok rises into his huge and bulky robot mode. A roaring laughter fills the hangar bay as Scorponok folds up into his robot mode, his huge claws snapping open and shut contemplatively as he looks at the fallen Chromedome. Sureshot is paralyzed and Hardhead's attack goes wild. "After all this time" he bellows. "This seems almost an anti-climax. But I go to fight Maximus knowing I have /broken/ his friends and comrades." As Chromedome slowly aims his blaster, Scorponok simply smiles, his armored frame glinting. "Know that your death will have been in vain Autobot. I shall take pleasure in tearing down everything you ever fought for. Hush now, black night beckons." He raises his own gun at Chromedome, his face twisted into a terrible smile. Combat: Scorponok strikes Chromedome with his The Mind-Killer attack! Mindwipe really hates Triggerhappy. He really, really hates Triggerhappy. He longs to hypnotise Triggerhappy into thinking that he is a retroradish. However, Scorponok sees some use in Triggerhappy, so Mindwipe cannot induce a permanent vegetable coma upon the jet. Luckily for Mindwipe, Triggerhappy is able to miss someone who is standing still. However, the attack still shakes his gaze, and Mindwipe snarls in frustration, ducks to the side, and takes a shot over at the obnoxious tank. Combat: Mindwipe sets its defense level to Guarded. Combat: Mindwipe strikes Cybertronian Tank with its Viper Pistol - Solid Ammunition (Pistol) attack! Triggerhappy twitches again as he accidentally shoots in Mindwipe's direction. Oh well! His babys...erm...keep...er...BUDDY Mindwipe would surely let that slide. Yeah! Mindwipe was such a nice guy. He loved Mindwipe. They were best friends! Mindwipe -always- understood him...when he said 'Don't shoot that, Triggerhappy!', it was with love! When he begged for Triggerhappy not to drool on something, it was just him looking out for his best buddy! Gee...Mindwipe was such a great guy. The Decepticon's guns keep on a-shootin' at the incapacitated Autobot as he...rambles. Aloud. "I'm sure my best buddy Mindwipe won't mind! Like when he says 'don't shoot that, Triggerhappy!', or 'don't drool on that, Triggerhappy!' He's always looking out for me! Gee...Mindwipe is such a great guy!" Combat: Triggerhappy strikes Sureshot with its Boom! (Pistol) attack! BOTS When Mindwipe drops his gaze due to having to dodge a teammate's attack, Sureshot's mind is set free. He doesn't have time to shake his head clear, however, before Triggerhappy /finally/ manages to hit his mark, knocking the Autobot off his feet. "Oh, for... you really are too pathetic to be allowed to run loose, you know," he snaps, snapping off a quick shot as he scrambles back to his feet. Combat: Sureshot strikes Triggerhappy with its Laser-Light Cannon attack! -2 Chromedome is visibly shaken by Scorponok's infernal presence towering over him, "Nnnoo.... we've fought you this long. You are.. f-fforgetting..." he staggers upwards with an audible groan, keeping his weapon raised. Beneath him a slowly-widening pool of energon fluid seems into the cracked and burnt durasteel of the hangar bay, "There's always a plan B!!" Combat: Chromedome strikes Scorponok with his Dual Lasers attack! Cybertronian Tank /really/ wants to obliterate the arrogance Scorponok seems to always so rightfully possess. But he isn't in the fight for self fulfillment. And there is more than one Decepticon to contend with here. Mindwipe's shot makes a nasty richochet noise and leaves an ugly gnash in the Tanks armor. He radios With that, the tank swivels his gun upon Mindwipe. "You're filth and don't belong here dirtying up my ship." He opens fire. Combat: Cybertronian Tank strikes Mindwipe with his Small Calibur Shells (Pistol) attack! Combat: You took 5 damage. As Chromedome pulls his final desperate attack, Scorponok's chest-plate is badly scorched. And the gigantic Decepticon simply stands over him and /laughs/. "Is that the best you can muster? The final, gallant last stand of the great Autobots? PATHETIC! You are barely worth my time." He stands over Chromedome, pausing, before suddenly one of his massive purple claws SLAMS in the direction of the Autobot's neck. "A meagre addition to my collection" he hisses. "Now where is my CENTREPIECE? Where is MAXIMUS?" Astrotrain says, "...he moves pretty fast for a big mech." Combat: Scorponok strikes Chromedome with his I'm Crushing Your Head attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Chromedome's Agility. (Crippled) CON Can can! Snapdragon says, "He's coming for you, Scorponok!" Scorponok says, "Ha ha ha, and I am coming for HIM!" Fortress Maximus has arrived. Wha...who...ha...he was -SHOT-! SHOT! Someone SHOT him and it was SURESHOT! That made him angry! "HEY! YOU SHOT ME! IT WAS YOU! THAT MAKES ME -ANGRY!-" The Decepticon gunman doesn't relent, his blasters kicking up to high again as he attempts to hit with another volley of fire. Man, Mindwipe would sure be angry at Sureshot for shooting him! "Mindwipe's sure gonna be angry at you for shooting me!" Oh well. Maybe he could scrap the Autobot! Then Scorponok would be pleased! And he liked Scorponok. "I like Scorponok." He adds. Scorponok says, "Destroy their bridge, send them to HELL" Combat: Triggerhappy strikes Sureshot with its Compressed-Air Cannon attack! Mindwipe laughs, an eerie sound like radio static, as Hardhead offers bluster and bombast. He shrugs as the shell pokes a small hole in his armour. He brings his hands together, as if in prayer or thoughful contemplation, and then, he suddenly and violently yanks his hands over his head and tries to smash them down into the Autobot. "On the contrary. I bring light and dark in equal measure. Good night, Autobot." Combat: Mindwipe misses Cybertronian Tank with his Smash attack! BOTS Apeface says, "Haw! You got it!" Cybertronian Tank guns his engines suddenly and rolls backwards from Mindwipe whose hands miss their mark by milimeters. Likely making the bat-bot blush. He transforms into robot mode as he does so and lunges back at the Decepticon, fist drawn back and then snapping forward, "Don't count your stars until I make you see them!" ~*~ The Cybertronian Tank makes a series of heavy metallic clanking and strong gear ratcheting noises as it rises up, transforming into the robot mode of Hardhead. ~*~ Combat: Hardhead strikes Mindwipe with his Punch attack! Combat: You took 7 damage. "Of course I shot you," Sureshot snorts. "The alternative is missing, and I don't do tha-," he's cut off as another blast lands, knocking him once more off his feet. Armor cracked and dented, some internal systems exposed, but it's nothing like the mess Chromedone's in. "Hey, you!" he shouts at Scorponok, "get away from him." To emphasize his point, he fires, even as he struggles to get back on his own feet. Combat: Sureshot strikes Scorponok with its Laser-Light Cannon attack! -1 CLANG. CLANG. CLANG. A strange sound is added to the din of the battle within the Steelhaven's hangar bay -- a rhythmic, heavy pounding noise. One of the hangar bulkheads, far away from the main entrance, begins to dent and deform, as if something is trying to break out from the /inside/. With a tremendous rip of tearing metal, the bulkhead explodes outwards as a giant blue fist punches through. Another hand pierces through, and the two rip open an even wider hole in the hangar deck -- revealing the smoldering red optics of Fortress Maximus! "SCORPONOK!" He bellows in rage, charging out of the ad hoc entrance, his Master Sword flashing out of subspace and in both hands. Not wasting a beat for banter with his nemesis, he strides towards the green and purple Decepticon tyrant, plunging his righteous blade into the heavy armored plate of Scorponok's chest. Combat: Fortress Maximus strikes Scorponok with his Master Sword attack! Scorponok says, "Chromedome is /DEAD/, and.*nnnnngh*" Apeface says, "Who? He a Con or a Bot?" Astrotrain says, "Yay! Uh...he was an Autobot, right?" Snapdragon says, "If a Decepticon was named 'chromedome', we'd have killed him a million year ago for having such a stupid name." Triggerhappy says, "A stupid name like -Astrotrain!- Heehee!" Astrotrain says, "...you're on my list, bucko!" Mindwipe says, "Lord Scorponok, I have not yet felt his spirit shift this mortal coil. Perhaps Chromedome is only resting?" Scorponok says, "I will take that under /advisement/ Mindwipe" Chromedome has little time to react -- Scorponok's claws seize him before he even knows what is happening. With a sickening *CRUNCH* Chromedome's head is reduced to little more than a crumpled-up ball of aluminum foil. The Autobot programmer staggers once... twice.. and then keels over into a pool of his own energon. Astrotrain says, "Pfft, them Autobots is a pain. You rip em to shreds and they get put back together. Optimus Prime gets thrashed by Megatron and he bleeds out or somethin." Chromedome twitches. (no attack or pass) Apeface says, "Ixnay on the egatronmay..." CONS Scorponok simply roars with laughter as the sword strikes the Decepticon logo in the centre of his chest. "Oh Maximus!" he bellows. "You have no idea how I have MISSED this! To corrupt the peaceful and turn them into /rabid murderers/." A claw swipes at the sword embedded in his chest as he beckons towards the fallen Chromedome. "It is a shame you are already too late!" As the ground beneath him starts to shake from the damaged interlocked ships, Scorponok lunges for Fortress Maximus, swiping at the huge Autobot with his shield. "Would you join him?" he smiles, the lust of battle in his optics Combat: Scorponok misses Fortress Maximus with his Shield Smash attack! Triggerhappy stops shooting, sitting down in a heap as oil pools around him, pouring out his nonexistant mouth. Drool, drool, drool. Man, he sure felt better after murdering the crap out of things. "I like Scorponok." He offers helpfully. Combat: Triggerhappy takes extra time to steady itself. Pass Mindwipe does not blush. He is already pinky-purple. Nothing could make him ashamed. He staggers back as he is struck, indeed seeing stars, a vision of a constellation... Scorpius? Oh. That's just Scorponok over there, crushing the life out of Chromedome. Hi, boss. Then, Fortress Maximus arrives, and Mindwipe twitches a bit. He transforms back to his bat mode and stares at Hardhead, murmuring, "Your friends are not your friends. Your brother is not your brother." Mindwipe turns into a bat. Is anyone shocked? Combat: Mindwipe sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Giant Bat strikes Hardhead with his Sub-Optic Radiation attack! BOTS Sureshot's own shot is shrugged off - landing them true comes to little if you don't have the firepower behind it to make a difference. However, with Maximus's arrival, Scorponok has met his match. Hopefully. And Sureshot can turn his attention to areas where he might make some sort of difference. When he overhears Mindwipe's murmurs, he shouts, "Don't listen to him, Hardhead!" Still kneeling, he twists at his waist to fire almost over the shoulder at the hypnotist as he struggles to get into a better position for attack. Combat: Sureshot strikes Giant Bat with its Laser-Light Cannon attack! -3 Combat: You took 5 damage. Combat: Sureshot's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Fortress Maximus frowns with concern at Chromedome's head-crushed body on the deck of the Hangar, but Scorponok presents a more pressing concern. His sword is knocked out of his hand by the swipe of a claw, and for the moment, Fortress Maximus is left to defend himself with his bare hands. Raising his fists in a boxer's block, Scorponok's shield crashes against him, sending him sliding back across the deckplates with a cascade of sparks issuing from under his giant blocky feet. "You've made a rookie mistake, Scorponok. You over-committed to this battle--" The entire hangar groans with structural damage in between his words. "You're going to destroy us all, you fool!" He pulls back a massive blue fist, trying to hammer it into Scorponok's faceplate visor. Combat: Fortress Maximus strikes Scorponok with his Smash attack! Hardhead's optics seem to fade and glow, fade and glow as Mindwipe puts the Wammy on him. "My friends... My enemies... Who... Gonna blow you away!" And the confused Hardhead levels his Shatterblasters at who he thinks is an enemy... He thinks it's a Decepticon but who knows... Combat: Hardhead's Shatterblaster attack on Giant Bat goes wild! Combat: Hardhead misses himself with his Shatterblaster attack! CONS Triggerhappy continues drooling, wiping away a bit of it and helpfully cheering for Mindwipe. "Go Mindwipe! You're my best friend!" "Except for Scorponok," he amends. He didn't want to upset his bestest friend Scorponok. Scorponok was -good-. "Go Scorponok!" Combat: Triggerhappy takes extra time to steady itself. Pass Triggerhappy says, "Go Scorponok!" As Fortress Maximus lands another solid hit on Scorponok, the Decepticon commander continues to move forwards, a twisted snarl on his face. "I would hurl us both into the depths of the Pit itself Maximus, if it meant I could watch your mewling death-throes. I am Scorponok, I care only for the VICTORY, whatever the cost, you CANNOT defeat me, for while the smallest spark of life remains in my lasercore, I will STALK you through eternity." His right claw raises, swinging directly at Maximus' chest in a sneering swipe Combat: Scorponok misses Fortress Maximus with his Soul Crusher attack! Scorponok says, "STATUS" Mindwipe says, "Right here, sir." Snapdragon says, "I ate the bridge controls!" Astrotrain says, "You mechs sure know how to throw a party, I'll give ya that much." Triggerhappy says, "Go Scorponok!" Giant Bat would rather be feared than loved, but he supposes that he will simply have to settle for Triggerhappy's simple-minded adulation. He claps his wings together in sadistic glee as Hardhead almost blows his own head clean off. Oh, so close! He then closes some distance and snaps a wing out at Sureshot, whom he has been neglecting for a bit. Combat: Giant Bat strikes Sureshot with his Wing Bash (Punch) attack! Apeface says, "Hail Scorponok!" Triggerhappy says, "Hail Scorponok!" BOTS Hardhead really had the wammy put on him because his weapon is turned upon himself with scramble-minded aim. Yes The Decepticon is in that direction ~CHIIIRRRRRRWAH~ The crystal ammunition formed and fired, whizzes past his oddly turned face and puts another hole right through the poor ravaged Steelhaven. The close proximity of the firing to his head brings him back into focus. And he glares in disbelief at what just almost happened. He puts his shatterblasters away for now and lunges after Mindewipe as the bats focus changes to Sureshot. "You're a curse on the galaxy, no redemption for you in the void!" He leaps wildly to tackle Mindwipe. Astrotrain says, "Hey...HEY! I think that Autobot's tryin to steer the ship!" Chromedome bleeds some more. Combat: Hardhead sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Hardhead strikes Giant Bat with his Tackle (Smash) attack! Combat: You took 11 damage. Combat: Hardhead's attack has damaged your Agility! For all of Fortress Maximus' size and bulk, he isn't one to sit around doing nothing when being attacked -- especially by Scorponok. Leaping to the side (and smashing away some storage crates in the process), he gets some distance between himself and the vile Scorponok. "I only dreamed of peace, Scorponok. To be left alone to build a better world." He raises his arms, two long red barrels swinging and locking into his place at his hips. "I don't want to destroy you or any other Decepticon, but you've left me no choice. You've put my entire crew -- and even yourself -- in dire peril. You're too dangerous to be allowed to live." Fortress Maximus frowns at the severity of his own words, but has convinced himself that what he must do is necessary. The red cannons erupt in twin basts of cascading photonic energy, enough to cripple an entire factory's worth of transistors and circuits. Combat: Fortress Maximus strikes Scorponok with his Pulse Cannons attack! Combat: Scorponok has been temporarily incapacitated. Apeface says, "Sounds like he's in need of a smashin'!" Astrotrain guffaws, "Ain't that cute? He thinks he can save the ship. Almost makes ya wanna *WHOCK!*" He abruptly goes silent. EARLIER THAT DAY: Chromedome looks up as Fortress Maximus looms over him, "The long-range ship-finding sensors, sir?" he is caught-off guard -- interupted in the middle of a particularly curious subroutine, "I am uploading some new algorithms to our mainframe. Remember?" he prods, "I filed a Section 9 with you twelve astro-cycles ago..." he pauses for Fortress Maximus to speak, "What? No, the sensors should only be down for a few minutes at worst -- hardly enough time for some sort of ENEMY SHIP to catch us unawares." he chuckles, "This is all very well documented... don't worry." Chromedome has disconnected. Sureshot is punched by a bat. He's bat-punched! Before he can respond, though, Hardhead tackles the other out of the way. "Blast i- I had him taken care of, he complains as he points his weapon towards the spot where he had last seen Triggerhappy and fires. He doesn't even turn around to make sure he hits. Combat: Sureshot strikes Triggerhappy with its Laser-Light Cannon attack! CONS Triggerhappy looks up as Hardhead shoots his BEST FRIEND. HOW DARE HE. HOW -DARE- HE SHOOT HIS BEST FRIEND MINDWIPE! "HEY YOU!" he shouts, "HOW DARE YOU SHOOT MY BEST FRIEND MINDWIPE!" And then...Fortress Maximus shoots his REAL best friend! Scorponok! Noooooooooooooooo! The voices in his head go silent, screaming as one choir of hellishness - KILL MAXIMUS! - and the Decepticon stands, wiping off his drool and transforming into a jet, blazing at Maximus as his attacks rocket forth, not in any particular direction, screaming 'SCORPONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK!' at the top of his crazy little lungs and trailing oil-splatters all over the place. How...how could he...hurt -Scorponok!- Scorponok is -nice-! Scorponok is -good!- Scorponok is... Scorponok is an evil sunuvabitch and he was just Triggerhappy's style! Hell yeah! Guns of glory! That evil Scorpion knew what was -what-, that was for sure! Triggerhappy would make him proud, ma! Make him proud as could... "HAIL SCORPONOOOOOOOOOOOK!" He shrieks as he plows right into...well, probably the wall, unless he happens to hit Fortress Maximus in the charge. Triggerhappy closes up, folding into his dangerous-looking jetfighter mode as his engines roar to life, already eager to be in the skies. Combat: Crazy Jet strikes Fortress Maximus with its Ram attack! Scorponok roars in frustration as Fortress Maximus' blast shakes over him, his body paralyed in wracking pain. "I -WILL- not be CHEATED!" he growls as he attempts to not only stand, but continue to slowly move after Maximus. "Decepticons, destroy this ship, take us DOWN!" Giant Bat is tackled hard, but he chuckles all the same, throwing his head back. He tries to flank around Hardhead, as he is taking damage at a simply unacceptable rate. He is also not thrilled by the idea of destroying the ship he is on - he wishes to speak with the dead, not join them! So he just tries to trip Hardhead. Destroying the ship, destroying the Autobots on the ship - close enough, yes? Combat: Mindwipe sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Giant Bat misses Hardhead with his Kick attack! Hardhead doesn't evade. Mindewipes foot. No. He blocks it with a fury-fuelled forearm swinging out and down as he turns to lay his optics back upon the winged wascal. "I'm through running from your rabble." His leg lifts and drives out at the Decepticon amid the shipe-wide danger,putting force behind it as if wanting to put Mindewipe right through the hull into space. Combat: Hardhead sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Hardhead misses Giant Bat with his Kick attack! "No, Scorponok. This battle is over." Fortress Maximus seems unimpressed as Scorponok continues to crawl towards him despite the crippling photon blast. His cannon barrels flip back into his sides, but before he can get his hands on his Decepticon counterpart, Triggerhappy smashes into his back, knocking him forward and leaving a dent in his back. "Your minions can't protect you! GET OUT OF MY SHIP!" He charges forward, grabbing the stunned Scorponok by the throat and lifting him up off the hangar deck. Grabbing one of his pincers with his other hand, Fortress Maximus turns towards the open airlock doors -- and hurls Scorponok out into space in a powerful two-handed toss! Combat: Fortress Maximus strikes Scorponok with his Throw (Punch) attack! Triggerhappy says, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Astrotrain says, "What're you screaming abou...WOOOAH! Ship's gettin wonky!" Triggerhappy says, "NEVERMIND THE SHIP! Scorponok's going FLYING!" Astrotrain says, "...so? He's a Decepticon, ain't he? He can fly." And here's where hanging out with a bunch of peaceniks will get you in trouble - no one wants to provide a weapon powerful enough to actually accomplish anything. Sureshot, frustrated with being unable to so much get a reaction to his weapons fire, directs another blast towards Triggerhappy as he pulls himself to his feet. Then, he glances up as he hears something over the Autobot frequency. "They're steering us towards our own deaths, and I'm stuck down here accomplshing jet-slag," he grumbles sullenly. Combat: Sureshot strikes Crazy Jet with its Laser-Light Cannon attack! -1 Astrotrain says, "I'm gettin while the gettin's good!" Apeface transmits the sound of him leaping out into space, monkey style. Triggerhappy says, "But...shoot...and...go...? Okay..." Triggerhappy says, "Mindwipe? What do I do?" Mindwipe says, "Triggerhappy. You will vacate the Steelhaven in an orderly fashion. Follow the sound of my voice." CONS Crazy Jet jets out, following the sound of God only knows what as he's shot in the back by Sureshot. But the crazy 'con's too interested in doing what he's being told by who knows who (probably Scorponok or Mindwipe), soaring out the airlock at top speed as he beats a hasty retreat. Combat: Crazy Jet begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Autobot Shuttle Scorponok is hurled out into space by Fortress Maximus, ahead of the rapidly descending ships as the planet looks against him. "I will RETURN!" he screams at Maximus from the void. "I cannot DIE Maximus, I am your NEMESIS and I will END YOU!" In one final burst, he raises his mighty cannon and sends a huge burst of energy square on at Maximus, before he vanishes into the atmosphere of Nebulos, a flaming comet Combat: Scorponok strikes Fortress Maximus with his Anti-Gravity Fusion Cannon attack! Scorponok has disconnected. Giant Bat evades Hardhead by being a sneaky, sneaky bat, and he turns tail to flee, because being on a sinking ship is not his cup of laudanum-laced tea. He waves a wing, calling, "Triggerhappy, to me! We must return to the Hellbender to contemplate our next move." Combat: Giant Bat begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Autobot Shuttle and Crazy Jet Fortress Maximus is struck by the blast, which leaves a smoldering, melted crater on his chest and sends him flying back into a stack of fuel cells. The resulting explosion is predictably disastrous, ripping a massive hole in the Hangar Bay and exposing much of it to space. Fortunately (and using the word completely relatively here), Fortress Maximus is thrown towards the interior of the hull -- -- But his head is missing. Break Hellbender - Command Deck [ The Hellbender ] Once this room may have been majestic. Now however it is ill-kempt and run down. Only the most urgent of repairs have been made, and most of the consoles have fist-holes in them, carved out by Scorponok in times of anger and stress. Scorponok's command chair towers over everything else in the centre, with all other seats in subservient positions. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ External ship broadcasts for this room are ON Type +shiphelp for help ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Contents: Ape Obvious exits: South leads to Hellbender - War Room. The giant bat turns into the Decepticon Mindwipe. Who would have thought that a giant robot bat was really a Transformer? From Outside: Triggerhappy has arrived. From Outside: Triggerhappy arrives from Autobot Heavy Cruiser . From Outside: Triggerhappy has left. Astrotrain has arrived. From Outside: Misfire has arrived. From Outside: Misfire arrives from Autobot Heavy Cruiser . From Outside: Misfire has left. Misfire has arrived. Triggerhappy has arrived. Astrotrain makes his way back onto the Command deck in short order, not long afterwards. All things considered, he's come out of the fight in -very- good shape, just a few dents and dings and that's it. He doesn't know what the situation is for the rest of the Decepticons here...and doesn't really care much, does he? "Haw haw! That was great! I totally messed em up!" Mindwipe says, "I have Lord Scorponok's trajectory. We will follow him down, even as we would follow him into the Pit itself." Crazy Jet curls up, rocking back and forth in his corner, drooling. He'd -charged Fortress Maximus-. He'd made Scorponok proud! And Mindwipe, too! He bet. Wait. No! No! NO! Scorponok HATED having his prey attacked by a subordinate! He'd made Scorponok look weak! Noooo! "Noooo," he moans quietly, "Nooo," still shaking as he wipes some of his oil-drool, "Noooo..." The jet flips upwards, hands reaching outwards to grab the weaponry from its wings with an eerie mix of bloodlust and hyperactivity as Triggerhappy's head unfolds. Ape takes a little bit longer. Monkeys may be great for just about everything, but it can be slow for the long distance travel. "What th-? We're like the only ones that made it back? Slaaaaag, I hope we aren't missing out on some punchin's!" He looks over at Astrotrain and grins a monkey grin. "Lets call the boss and see what he wants." Apeface gives Triggerhappy a look. What started earlier between them? It ain't necessarily over yet. Apeface says, "Ey boss, we're back on the... whatever you named our ship. But we're like the only ones who made it back!" Misfire flexes proudly, "Heck yes, I think I was the best out of everyone, okay?" Apeface says, "Boss I'm going to be honest here. If we're missing out on more punchin's, I'm going to be real disappointed." Mindwipe says, "I foresee many punches in your future. Be not upset." Astrotrain pauses to look over at Misfire, "Who're you again?" He asks pointedly, his large arms folding over his chest. Ape pffts at Misfire, "Whatever! You were ok in that you didn't totally hose it up for the rest of us, but that's about it." Mindwipe stomps into the Command Centre, much displeased. Scorponok is gone, and yet, he cannot rejoice. There is much to do. Mindwipe looks about. Krunix had been left to pilot the Hellbender, and Krunix is... not a very good pilot. He looms over Krunix's shoulder, watching as the medic does the undocking process from the Steelhaven... oh, that's not right. That's not right at all. Triggerhappy sets his hands over his audial sensors. "Shut up! Everybody shut up! We failed! We failed! Shut up!" He keeps rocking back and forth, guns pressed against his forehead. Yes. Yes, they made him feel so much better. "And now Scorponok's gone...where's Scorponok?" The oil dribbles into a little pool on the ground despite his frequent wiping. "Mindwipe...where's Scorponok?" Astrotrain pauses and listens to Triggerhappy, looking to each of the other mechs in turn. This is about where his outsider status comes into play, as he narrows his optics and studies the reactions, "What, the big angry guy?" He says finally, offering a shrug. "Hey he had the right idea and everything, but hey mechs get pasted in this war all the time. What's the big deal? Galvatron'd be happy we just wasted a whole ship full of Autobots..." Misfire pffts and waves a dissmissive hand at Astrotrain. "I was more than O.K. I was /great/! I didn't even get hit once, ha!" He blows on his 'nails' and rubs them on his torso nonchalantly. Ape glares at Triggerhappy. "You're kind of annoying," he says. The ape mech looks over to Mindwipe when asked about where Scorponok is. Yes, where IS Scorponok? "Zat cause you were too sissy to take a few hits like a real mech?" he asks Misfire. Mindwipe assures Triggerhappy, "Lord Scorponok's soul is still in this plane of being, I am sure. He has simply landed on a nearby planet." Mindwipe is lying. Scorponok is way out of radio range, and his transponder is giving nada. Meanwhile, Krunix totally botches the undocking procedure, ripping a gash in the side of the Hellbender. Uh oh... Triggerhappy nods, just nods, at Mindwipe telling him that Scorponok is okay. It seems to reassure the crazy Triggerhappy quite well, and he strokes his gun quietly, finger against the trigger, whispering to it. Something about Scorponok being okay. "Mindwipe?" He asks again, almost like a child. "Are we okay?" Astrotrain grabs onto something as the ship jolts while a gash is ripped in its side, blinking a few times, "What have you got piloting this thing, an overenergized sharkticon!" He howls from the back of the room. Ape grabs onto a console as Mindwipe undocks the ships. "DID NOBODY LEARN HOW TO FLY THIS THING?!" He roars. His first instinct is to start smashin' things to make himself feel better, but then he reminds himself that this wouldn't help very much in this case. "UHM, HELLO! I am NOT a sissy!" Misfire squawks, hands on his hips. "I am a college graduate! Meaning I am smart, educated, AND HAVE A DIPLOMA, unlike /certain primi-/" He falls over the ships sudden movements. From Outside: Combat: Autobot Heavy Cruiser sets its defense level to Fearless. From Outside: Combat: Autobot Heavy Cruiser strikes Decepticon Heavy Warship Hellbender with its Plasma Turret attack! From Outside: Combat: You took 13 damage. Mindwipe winces, as he is rocked about, and he answers Triggerhappy first, "Not terribly. I would make peace with the spirit of your factory soon, now," and then Astrotrain, "Krunix! He is a medic - quite delusional, I am afraid. Thinks his name is Cyclonus." Mindwipe extends his index finger and spins it around a loop next to his head before pointing at Krunix, who is looking o make himself scare now. Then, the Hellbender takes a massive hit from the dying Steelhaven, and down it goes! From Outside: Autobot Heavy Cruiser erupts in a salvo of plasma blasts from its turrets, its entire hangar featuring a gigantic, smoking hole. The ship starts to be dragged into the gravitational field of a nearby planet. Green, ringed. Nebulos. "We're hit!" Apeface shouts just in case all the other Decepticons here are complete and utter morons and didn't notice. "Blast, I thought we destroyed their frakin' command centre already!" he slams his ape fists down on the ground in fury, but this just causes him to get knocked off his feet and sent flying into a wall face first when the next volley comes. WHAM. From Outside: Decepticon Heavy Warship Hellbender is going down, busted up by Krunix's bad piloting and inability to undock properly and the Steelhaven's last hurrah. Astrotrain is jolted from his feet, crashing down onto his aft as the shots from the Autobot ship impact the Decepticon craft, "Fraggit, I thought we'd slagged them already!" he snarls, getting back to his feet again, bracing himself on the consoles, "Get us the frag out of here!" And then Astrotrain comes to a horrible, horrible realization. The Hellbender is -also- starting to go down...his optics widen in sudden panic, and a moment later, he turns and bolts from the bridge, stumbling as he tries to make his way to the hangar bay! Combat: Astrotrain begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. "Nooooooooooo!" Misfire wails, clutching tightly onto his suitcase protected diploma as he stumbles and falls everywhere. "I had such visions for the future! Hopes! Dreams! Skills to hone! Mindwipe, sir, hold me!" From Outside: Autobot Heavy Cruiser has left. Astrotrain has left. From Outside: Astrotrain has arrived. From Outside: Astrotrain arrives from Decepticon Heavy Warship . From Outside: Parts spin, components shift and Astrotrain's body grows in size until he is an enormous space shuttle. Astrotrain says, "Hey I got things back on -Cybertron- to deal with, I'm not goin down with you freaks!" From Outside: The Swamp – Nebulos From Outside: Beautiful flowers, dull grey skies, black water, and dangerous animals make this marshland a place of contrasts. Vehicles find it easy to get bogged down in the treacherous swamp. It is far safer to traverse it by air, if at all possible. However, some poor Nebulans come here to harvest peat as a fuel. From Outside: Contents: Black Hole Bar and Grill From Outside: Obvious exits: From Outside: Up leads to Deep Space - Subplanar. From Outside: South leads to Plains of Thok -- Nebulos. Triggerhappy twitches. Just...twitches. He looks up at Misfire, at Apeface, at all the other Decepticons, and then, a truly heroic (or villainous) thing happens. Triggerhappy stands. And salutes. "It...has been an honor serving under Scorponok with all of you," he says. "I consider each and every one of you my friends." And then the moment of lucidity evaporates as the ship crashes. Astrotrain suddenly cuts off into shrieking static as his attempt to escape is ended by stray debris crashing into his shuttle form, sending him careening offline. Mindwipe will not hold Misfire. He is terrible, that way. Instead, he spends the crash murmuring incantations, words to prevent the death that comes to all, but in the end, there is just a sickening screech of bending metal and shattering ceramic tiles as the Hellbender pitches into a swamp. Mindwipe - Mindwipe is knocked clean out as a radio console comes loose and clobbers him senseless. "I hate you all!" Apeface bellows as the ship goes down. He tries to make it to the exit out of this hellhole, but isn't nearly fast enough. He's knocked off his perch on one wall and sent careening into the other, smashing his head once again. After that, it fades. "Ughg...." Apeface woozily looks at the viewscreen as he lays on the command deck. The green planet of Nebulos is growing larger. His vision starts to fade to static just as the fiery entry into the planet's atmosphere begins. From Outside: Astrotrain arrives from the Plains of Thok -- Nebulos to the south. From Outside: Astrotrain has arrived. From Outside: In a chorus of shifting and spinning parts, Astrotrain's body spins and lifts up into his large robot mode. From Outside: Astrotrain has left. Astrotrain has arrived. "I should've stayed in school!" Misfire hollers as he's crushed by a sliding console. No one seems to notice. Mindwipe has been whammed upside the head by a rogue radio console and is sprawled on the floor of the Command Centre, out cold. The Hellbender is in ruins all around him. Krunix has gone into hiding. Triggerhappy flies forward from his saluting pose, his head halfway through the glass, his body smashed to pieces by the pure raw impact. His gun is similarly crushed beneath both Misfire and the sliding console, and oil dribbles down the front of the Hellbender...only -some- of it drool. Astrotrain totally makes out better than everyone else! He escaped the doomed ship, only to catch a stray strand of debris that tore one of his shuttle wings off. That wouldn't do much to him really in space, but now that he's in an Atmosphere, the rules have changed. It didn't help that while plumetting to the surface of Nebulos, the superheating of re-entry played havoc with his tumbling form, cooking him crispy and setting his entire body smouldering until he hit into the swamp not far from where the Hellbender made contact in a great gout of vaporized water and mud sprayed in all directions. As the others are torn completely to bits or ravaged in different ways...the triplechanger's form bubbles and lurches as he sinks into the water, bit by bit. Many hours later, there is the faint hint of a grinding transformation sound, as Astrotrain rises slowly from the water, dripping swamp muck all over the place, one arm hanging uselessly at his side, one wing torn completely off. Stranded on an alien world, with no way to get back into orbit, and not even certain if he can transform correctly. As he looks at the curling smokecloud in the distance that signals where the Hellbender went down, he sums up his situation in a single, pained sentence. "F*BLEEP* me!"